Born To Be Mine
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: ItaSaku Universo Alternativo. Non Mass  Sin la masacre de los Uchiha  Pasa por favor. Naruto no me pertenece.


Bueeeeee estaba sentada en mi comedor –sola, como siempre ¬_¬ y bueno, se me ocurrieron varias ideas de escribir algún fic, y este fue uno, y la verdad siempre he querido escribir un ItaSaku y ¡puf! Se me ocurrió lol jojojo bien, he de empezar a contar como se basará la historia ^o^:

*Mundo:

De acuerdo al manga/anime en el aspecto de la trama, y/o lugar, algunas cosas las cambiaré y no seguirá siempre el orden del manga y/o anime n_n

*Genero:

-Humor

-Romance

-General

-Hurt/ Confort

-jojo y creo que hasta Drama

*Advertencias:

-Lemon

-Lenguaje Obsceno

*Clasificación: M ya saben 16 añitos y si quieren 15 ps 1 año más 1 menos da igual o

*Aclaraciones: Quisiera aclarar queeeeeeee:

1.-El Clan Uchiha no fue masacrado ni nada en mi fic

2.- ¿por qué? Ps porque en los fics todo se puede o

3.- Habrá OoC – Out Of Character- en algunos personajes, tales como Itachi, Sasuke, etc. Pero eso no significa que será por completo y siempre, solo será algunas veces que pase eso n_n

4.- ¿Habrá Lemon? Ps no sé *o* si se me ocurre tal vez –kukukuku- ósea lo más seguro es que si, lo intentaré ^o^

5.- No se me ocurre algo más, así que creo que es todo –por ahora n_n-

6.- Ostras… ya me acordé, puse algunas cosas, que no puse en el resumen de … hay que darle más suspenso o

*Personajes:

*Principales

- Haruno Sakura

- Uchiha Itachi

*Secundarios:

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Hatake Kakashi

- Tsunade

- Shizune

- Team Kurenai – ya saben, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y (obviamente) Kurenai-

- Team Gai – Lee, TenTen, Neji y Gai

- Team Asuma – Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji

- Uchiha Mikoto

- Uchiha Fugaku

- Etc. Ya no quiero escribir mas personajes, los que quieran incluir demás de Naruto, no sé ¿Akatsuki? ¿Gaara, Temari y Kankuro? Ò_Ó n_n lo dejaré como avance la historia algo más claro.

* * *

Haruno Sakura nació con una vida planificada, desde aprender a sentarse correctamente a ser una ninja-médico, cuando tenga 17 años tendrá que casarse con alguien de un clan poderoso, ¿cómo aceptaron a Sakura siendo de un clan no muy conocido por sus shinobis? En realidad, el clan Haruno es famoso por sus _**MUJERES**_, y Sakura tendrá que aceptarlo...

Pero ¿él? ¿Quién es él?

* * *

— _**¡Carajo Sakura! pero si es súper Kawaii Sexy **_ —

— _¡Inner! ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces! ¡¿Qué carajos no ves quién es? ¡Es el hermano de...!__—_

—_**Kyya! Pero lo que importa es lo otro Sakura!**__**—**_

— _¡¿Qué otro? Carajo... estoy más que jodida_ _—_

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿No te gusta quien es tu prometido?— me pregunta mi madre maliciosamente

— ¿qué pasa Sakura-chan? no seas tan tímida... ¡Hablen los dos! tienen que conocerse— me dice su madre muy contenta

—No... No es eso... es solo que... —

— ¡Ve Sakura-chan! haz que mi hijo sea menos hielo... ¡tú puedes n_n!—

—Pero... Pero...— trataba de decir algo, pero me interrumpió

— ¡Pero nada Sakura-chan!— me decía muy contenta, y podría jurar que se quería reír por mi timidez— ¡Ve con todo!

* * *

—Así que... Sakura... serás mi mujer— me decía muy convencido— porque naciste para ser mía

—_**Que poético o en plena fiesta y ya quiere...**_

—_Cállate Inner... pero dime, ¡¿a quién diablos se le ocurre decir eso a una mujer para "conquistarla"?_—_ le preguntaba a mi Inner_

—_**Pues en primera a alguien que le urge tenerte bajo el y en segunda un borracho o y sabes, ahora que lo pienso, una tercera podría ser porque no quiere conquistarte o porque tal vez y le atrae ese trasero que tienes**__**—**_ _me decía muy convencida_

— _¡¿Qué! ¡¿Borracho? ¡¿Urgido? ¡¿Y qué no me quiere conquistar? ¡Mi "retaguardia" está bien! y feas no estamos Inner, y además, ¿qué carajos te pasa Inner?_ —

—_**Precisamente a mi nada, pero basta y préstale atención antes de que piense que estamos locas**__**—**__** me "ordenó"**_

—Si, Sakura, me gusta tu trasero...—

— ¡¿QUÉ?—_Inner tenía razón, ¡está borracho!_

—_**y deja de eso mi queridísima Sakura, ¡le gusta nuestro trasero! o**__**—**__me dijo mi Inner, Kami-sama, con mi Inner y con ÉL me dará el infarto

* * *

_

— Y si… eso pasó

— ¿Y cómo llegamos a esto Itachi? — Pregunta Sakura inocentemente

— ¿Y como se supone que yo sepa algo? — pregunta extrañado por la pregunta de Sakura

— Vamos… no es cuestión de uno… y sabes a lo que me refiero…— le dice bastante avergonzada

—Hn… si lo supiera… no estaríamos desnudos, los dos juntos, y lo de la cama ya es usual… somos esposos…— le dice en tono seguro, y aparte de eso queriendo darle a entender lo obvio

— ¡¿Pero que no entiendes? — Le dice alterada— ¡No es cualquier cosa estúpido! ¡¿Y si después estoy embarazada?

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te molestaría estarlo? — le pregunta, evidentemente enojado

* * *

Y bien… parece que esto es todo por ahora

Me despido ^o^

Cuídense mucho

Besos y abrazos ^o*

Con Cariño

Steph n_n

PD:

22/10/2010: Actualizé la introducción porque no tenia unas cosillas, espero y entre hoy mañana(23 de octubre) poder poner el primer cap n_n

y quité las &%$ caras, que se ponen cuando quieren así que adiós caritas! o


End file.
